Can This Last?
by FKP101
Summary: What happens when a newly pregnant AJ Lee is the General Manager of Raw and is battling everything between work, her soon to be baby, and her love life? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

It's me! It's me! It's the one and only AJ Lee! I'm 1 month pregnant...I'm at Raw, backstage. I'm preparing for the main event. The main event is CM Punk vs. Daniel Bryan. There will be a special guest referee! And guess what!? That will be me! I might call the match even. But I don't know yet. Punk somewhat broke my heart...but we're still like best friends...and Daniel broke my heart twice. Daniel hurt me to the point where I went crazy. I don't think that I'll ever forgive him for that. Both Punk and Daniel are in the ring. The announcer is announcing who will be the ref. He says my name and my music hits and I skip my way on out to the ring in my referee outfit! I go into the ring and smile at Punk and Daniel. It's not no ordinary smile...it's my crazy chick smile! Punk and Daniel are staring at me. Daniel immediately gets in my face and goes off on me.

"What the hell are you doing out here, you're pregnant!?" Daniel yells.

"Being the ref. Now get out of my face!" I yell back.

"No. Now leave! I don't want you as the ref. You're a girl...and every time you ref matches...they end badly! So go! Go you little CRAZY pregnant girl!" Daniel yells.

"No!" I yell while trying to keep my cool.

Daniel looks at me all mad. I slap him and walk off and the match starts. Punk and Daniel go in and out of the ring, beating each other up. It's a no disqualification match. I keep out of their way so I don't get hit. 30 minutes into the match, I start to feel light headed and my stomach starts to hurt. I ignore it and continue to ref the match. Punk goes to do the Bull Dog to Daniel. My stomach hits with pain. I can't take this pain. I scream in pain and fall to the ground, holding my stomach. Something is wrong. Punk looks over at me and pushes Daniel and runs over to me.

"AJ! What's wrong?" Punk asks, worriedly.

I just continue holding my stomach and breathing in and out.

"AJ, are you ok?" Punk asks.

I scream again in pain.

Now Daniel walks up to me. "See! She always gets hurt!" He yells.

Punk looks up at Daniel. Punk stands up and knocks Daniel out. Punk kneels back down to me.

I scream again.

"AJ, tell me what's wrong?"

"My stomach. Something isn't right. I feel light headed." I say while trying to not scream in pain again. I grab Punk's hand and squeeze it.

Punk does the "X" thing with his arms. The doctor person that was ring side runs up to me. Punk tells the doctor what my problem is. I scream in pain again.

"I need to go backstage..." I say. Punk picks me up and takes me backstage. I clutched his shoulder every time my stomach starts to hurt. Punk gets me in the trainers area…

"Punk, go back to the ring and have them restart your match. Your title is on the line! My orders." I say in pain.

"No, you need me here! I could care less about my title. You're more important than a title. I know that we're only friends. But I love you and I care about you. And I care about the baby. I told you earlier that I didn't want you to ref the match tonight. You're the General Manager...not a ref! " Punk says.

I smile. "Punk, go out thERE!" I say in pain.

Punk holds my hand. "I'm staying with you and the baby whether you like it or not."

The doctor comes in.

"AJ, who's the baby daddy?" The doctor asks.

"I am!" Punk says.

The doctor smiles. "Cool. Anyways, AJ...we need to run tests on you like right now!" The doctor says as she gets all the test stuff out and ready.

"Do you want me in here with you?" Punk asks me.

"Yeah...I mean if you want to." I say.

Punk holds my hand. "I want to."

* * *

The doctor does a whole bunch of testing on me. The doctor leaves the room for a few minutes after the testing is all done.

"I hope the baby is ok..." I say. "I know that you don't really want to be in the baby's life...but I'm glad that you are here for me and actually care about me and the unborn baby."

Punk smiles. "I may have changed my mind though. I think that I want to be in the baby's life now!"

"Really!?" I smile.

"Yes, AJ, really!" Punk smiles.

"Yay!" I say. The doctor comes back in.

"The results came back. The baby is okay!? You must have had just some weird random cramps. The light headedness came because you were so worried about the cramps. You and the baby are perfectly ok!" The doctor smiles.

I start crying tears of joy. "OMG! Thank God!" I say as I stand up.

Punk picks me up and twirls me around in a hug and then sets me down. We thank the doctor and go back into the hallway where The Shield is standing...

* * *

**Note: Very eventful chapter, I know!**

**Is Punk really going to stay?**

**Does AJ actually trust him?**

**What are The Shield going to do?**

**Fav/Follow/Review! I love feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

"IS THE BABY OK!?" Seth almost yells.

"Yes, Seth, the baby is fine!" I say. Seth hugs me. So does Dean and Roman.

"That's awesome!" The Shield say in unison.

They all stand there and talk for a few more minutes and then Daniel Bryan walks up to them all.

"For real, AJ? I knew something would happen! You are always in some sort of trouble and then Super Punk has to always come to the rescue! The baby should have got hurt!" Daniel yells.

I look at him and tears come to my eyes. I back up. "Just shut up." I say.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!" I say really really loudly.

Daniel gets mad again and goes to attack me. The Shield jump in front of me and beat up Daniel. Seth signals for me and Punk to go. I go to my office and Punk goes to his locker room. Punk walks into my office after he grabbed his things.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left already." I say as I grab my bags and look up at Punk.

"I can't leave without you." Punk says as he looks me in the eye.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I want you to stay with me in my tour bus from now on so that I know you are safe." Punk says. He kinda blushes.

I smile. "I would, but I don't want to disturb your private space." I say.

"AJ, you won't disturb my space. I love being around you! Please stay with me, AJ." Punk says.

"Ok!" I smile.

Punk smiles too and we go out to his tour bus.

* * *

Once we get to his tour bus. He shows me his bedroom. He says that I will sleep in here. Punk said that he'd take the couch. Punk walks into the main area. I put my bags down on the floor and sit down on the bed. I take my shirt off and I grab one of my bags and open it up to get my pajama's. There is a spider in my suitcase. I hate spiders. I scream and jump to the other side of the bed and throw my shirt towards the suitcase. Punk comes running in..

"What's wrong...woah!" Punk smiles.

I blush. "Shut it!" I say as I cover myself up in a blanket.

Punk laughs. "Anyways, why were you screaming?"

"There's a spider in my suitcase..." I say.

Punk smiles and looks in my suitcase. He looks at the spider and laughs. "It wasn't even a spider. It's an ant!" He says as he grabs a tissue and picks it up and kills it.

"Well how was I supposed to know!? If it has a lot of legs...it's creepy and I'm automatically going to call it a spider!" I say as I try to keep the blanket up to cover me.

Punk laughs. "You don't need to cover yourself I've seen you naked before. You're in a bra and shorts right now. That doesn't bug me any."

I smile and remove the blanket. It seems so weird to be in my bra in front of Punk when him and I are only friends. I look down at my stomach and put my hand on it. I smile. Punk comes and sits next to me on the bed. He puts his hand on my stomach. He smiles and then leans down and kisses my stomach. I lay down on the bed. I was going to change. But I'm too tired.

"Well, I'll be on the couch if you need me. Goodnight." Punk says as he goes to get off of the bed.

I grab his arm and pull him back down onto the bed. He lays next to me.

"What do you need?" Punk asks.

"I want you to stay. I feel safe when your by me." I say.

"But we're not dating...so won't that be a little weird?" Punk asks as he sits up.

I sit up too and swing myself over onto Punk's lap. "Please stay in here with me."

"AJ, friends don't sleep with each other." Punk says as he tries to get me off of his lap. I hold onto him by wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his back. I trapped his arms in between both our our stomachs.

Punk pushes against my stomach to pry me off of him.

"Oww." I say as I unwrap my arms from his neck and put my hands on my stomach.

Punk freaks out. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" He panics.

I smile. "It's ok. I'm fine. But I'm tired and I'm tired of trying to get you to stay in here with me." I say as I get off of him and lay back down. Punk lays down next to me.

"I'll stay. Goodnight, AJ!" Punk says.

I smile. "Goodnight, Punk!"

We fall asleep.

* * *

**Note: Review/Fav/Follow! I love getting feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning and see Punk next to me. I smile and get up. I go into the main area and get a drink of water. I hear Punk get up and he comes into the main area too.

"How'd ya sleep?" Punk asks me.

"Pretty good!" I say as I throw my cup away. I don't feel good. I run to the bathroom and throw up. Punk runs in after me and holds back my hair. I finish doing that and flush it, then I sit on the floor.

"You ok?" Punk asks.

"Yeah, morning sickness." I say. I close my eyes and rest my head on Punk's shoulder. "I don't want to move." I whisper.

"It's ok. We can sit here." Punk laughs as he moves the hair out of my face.

A few minutes later, I stand up and brush my teeth. Punk stays in the bathroom with me just to make sure I'm ok. We get out of the bathroom and go into the bedroom so I can lay down.

"Ugh I hate morning sickness." I sigh.

"I know you do. I can tell." Punk says as he lays next to me.

"I don't have to be on the Smackdown tapings...do you?" I ask.

"I don't have to be there either." Punk says.

"Can I go to your home in Chicago with you? I don't want to be alone." I ask.

"Of course. I knew you would ask...so that's why we're already headed to Chicago. We should be there in about 15 minutes." Punk says.

"Oh. Good." I say.

* * *

15 minutes later, we get to Punk's house and go inside. Punk shows me around. I've been here once before. But I forgot what his place looked like. I go and put my stuff in the guest bedroom...with the help of Punk. I go into Punk's living room and sit down on the couch. I call for Punk. He's in his bedroom. He doesn't comes. I call again. He still doesn't come. I scream. Then he comes running in.

"What's wrong?" Punk panics as he runs up to me.

"Nothing. I was calling for you and you wouldn't come. So I screamed." I say.

"Don't do that. I thought you were hurt." Punk says.

"Sorry..." I say.

Punk laughs. "I'll be putting my stuff away in my bedroom if you need me." Punk says as he walks back to his bedroom.  
I sigh and get up and go into the bathroom and take a shower. While I'm in the shower, my stomach starts to hurt like it did on Raw...

I scream in pain and turn the water off and get out of the bathtub. I wrap myself in a towel and sit on the bathroom floor. My stomach starts to hurt again. I scream in pain again. I hear Punk banging on the bathroom door. I locked the door.

"Are you ok in there?" I hear Punk yell through the door.

"No!" I scream.

"Unlock the door!" Punk yells.

I scoot my way to the door and unlock it. I move away so Punk can open the door. Punk runs in and kneels down to me.

"What's wrong now?" Punk asks.

"My stomach...it hurts...like it did on Raw..." I say.

Punk picks me up and takes me to the bedroom that I'm staying in. He sets me on the bed.

"Take your towel off and I'll help you get dressed." He says.

"No...I can...get dressed...on my own..." I say.

"No you can't. You can barely even talk." Punk says as he grabs me some clothes. He helps me get dressed even though I didn't want his help. He picks me up again and rushes me out the door and takes me to the hospital.

* * *

We get to the hospital and the do tests on me. They say that the baby is fine and they don't know why I keep getting bad cramps. They tell me that if I have bad cramps like that again, to just take a warm bath or just lay in bed or on the couch. They also said to just breath. We leave the hospital and go back to Punk's house. Once we got to Punk's house, we watched a movie. Then ate supper. We ordered pizza. While I was eating my stomach hurt again. I almost choked on my food...but thankfully I didn't. Punk held my hand and counted to 10. I was better after a few minutes. We continued eating and then it was time to go to bed. Well, it was 11pm and I was tired. I went into the bedroom and layed down. Then my stomach hurt again. I held in my scream and Punk must have sensed that I was hurting because he ran into my bedroom and was right by my side.

"I wish this would just stop." I say. "I'm a wrestler and I can't even handle this pain."

"I know. I wish you would stop having these weird cramps too!" Punk says. "Come on, you're sleeping with me in my room tonight." He says as he takes me to his room and lays down with me. My stomach hurts again and Punk holds my hand. It stops and I turn to Punk.

"Doesn't your hand hurt when I do that?" I ask.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt that bad." Punk says.

"Maybe I should stop holding your hand when my stomach hurts." I laugh.

"Eh, it doesn't bug me. What bugs me is that you're in pain and I can't take it away." Punk says.

"Aww! How sweet!" I say. I lean over and kiss Punk. I lay back down and smile.

"What was that for?" Punk asks.

"For being there for me." I say.

"AJ, I'll always be there for you. And you know that." Punk says.

"I know." I say as I start to drift off to sleep. Punk does too.

* * *

**Note: Awh! Whatcha guys think of the chapter?**

**Review/Follow/Favorite! I love getting feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't know but I think I maybe__  
__Fallin' for you dropping so quickly__  
__Maybe I should keep this to myself__  
__Waiting 'til I know you better __I am trying not to tell you__  
__But I want to__  
__I'm scared of what you'll say__  
__So I'm hiding what I'm feeling__  
__But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

I wake up the next morning and see that Punk is next to me, sleeping. I start thinking and make some mental decisions. I then get up and and go into the guest room and pack my things. I go to head out the door, but all of a sudden Punk comes and turns me around.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Home." I say.

"Why?" Punk asks.

"Because I feel like I'm a disturbance to your personal time. I can deal with myself. I want you to be about to have your alone time. I feel like I'm wrecking it...so I'm leaving." I say.

"AJ, I don't care about my alone time. I care about you being with me. I want to be there for you and the baby. It's not like I have anything else to do. I love being with you!" Punk says.

"I know you do. But I still feel like I'm a disturbance to you." I say.

"Well, who will be there for you when your stomach hurts?" Punk asks.

"I can handle my pain on my own. Bye, Punk." I say as I turn to leave. Then my stomach hurts and I drop my bags and grab onto Punk.

"Oh, you don't need me?" Punk laughs.

"Shut up." I say as I let go of him and pick my bags back up and walk out the door. I put my bags in the rental car that I called for and then I get in. I just sit there.

Punk comes out and walks up to my car. I put the window down.

"What?" I ask.

"I thought you were leaving." Punk says.

"I'm working on it." I say. Then my stomach hurts again. Punk opens up the door and gets me out.

"You're not going anywhere." He says as he takes me and my bags back inside. I go and sit on the bed that's in the guest room. Punk sits next to me. I turn to him and look him in the eye. I lean into him and kiss him. He kisses back. We start making out. Punk breaks the makeout session.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask as I start to panic.

"No, I'm the problem." Punk says quietly.

"How are you the problem?" I ask.

"Because I think I'm fallin in love with you..." Punk says.

"How is that a problem?" I ask.

"Because...I can tell that you don't love me like that." Punk says as he stands up and walks out of the room. I get up and chase after him. He starts running around the house and I chase after him. He's mad. I just don't understand the problem. I just about catch up to him and then he turns around at looks at me.

"Leave me alone!" He almost yells.

_I've been spending all my time__  
__Just thinking about you__  
__I don't know what to do__  
__I think I'm fallin' for you__I've been waiting all my life and now I found you__  
__I don't know what to do__  
__I think I'm falling for you.__  
__I'm falling for you._

I look at him and back away. I run away from him, crying. I run into the bathroom and lock myself in there. I sit on the floor and cry. A few minutes later, I hear Punk come and knock on the door.

"AJ, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap on you." He says through the door.

"Go away." I yell.

"No, I won't go away. AJ...the truth is...I'm madly in love with you. Last time we dated...I was stupid and broke up with you for Amy. I made a huge mistake. I know that we're not dating right now...but I am seriously in love with you. Like it scares me. I've never loved someone like this before and for the first time in my life...I'm afraid. I'm afraid of loosing you and the baby. I love you and the unborn baby so freaking much. I'm sorry for snapping at you." Punk says through the door. I stand up and unlock the door and open it. I look up at Punk and smile. I jump into his arms and kiss him. Punk puts me up against the wall and we make out. I break the kiss.

_Oh, I just can't take it__  
__My heart is racing__  
__Emotions keep spinning out. __I've been spending all my time__  
__Just thinking about you__  
__I don't know what to do__  
__I think I'm fallin' for you_

"That was soooo sweet, PunkyBear! I love you too." I say.

Punk smiles. "Oh how I'm fallin for you..."

* * *

**Note: The parts of the song I used in this chapter is called "Fallin' For You"- Colbie Caillat!  
Should I use parts of songs in my story more, or no?  
Anyone have any ideas I could use? I love new ideas and always try to incorporate them in my stories!  
Favorite/Follow/Review guys! I love feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Ahh! AJ and Punk got married today! This is soooo exciting! Like OMG! When I found out, I slapped my best friend, who was currently right next to me at the time..she just laughed at me. But seriously, I'm like soooo happy! Anyways, enjoy this chapter...maybe...depends..I kinda mess with your feels in this chapter. Or do I? Okay, go read people!**

* * *

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all_  
_You started messing with my head until I hit a wall_  
_Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known_  
_That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!_

A month later...

Punk and I are at a local pizza place in Chicago. We ordered a pepperoni and cheese pizza.

"So, how are you feeling?" Punk asks as he takes a drink of his pepsi that he ordered.

"I'm feeling good. I'm so happy my cramps went away. Those sucked. But right now, I'm starving! Thank you for taking me here!" I say as I drink all of my water and order another.

"Yea, I'm glad your cramps went away too. I hated seeing you that miserable." Punk says as he watches me chug another cup of water. By the way, how are you drinking two cups of water that fast?"

"Well, one for me, one for the baby girl." I say as I set my drink down.

"A girl?" Punk asks.

"Yes, a girl. I think we're having a girl." I say as he smiles at me.

"You're too cute." Punk says as the pizza lady sets our pizza infront of us.

I smile and thank the pizza lady. I grab a slice of pizza and eat it really quickly. I eat two more pieces after that. Pun stares at me like I'm some foreign object.

"What?" I ask, puzzled by his facial expression.

"Do I get to have any?" He asks. "Or are you going to eat it all like you do with all the other food that is placed infront of you?"

_But even if the stars and moon collide_  
_I never want you back into my life_  
_You can take your words and all your lies_  
_Oh oh oh I really don't care_  
_Even if the stars and moon collide_  
_I never want you back into my life_  
_You can take your words and all your lies_  
_Oh oh oh I really don't care_  
_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

"Excuse me?" I say. "What is your issue? You've been complaining about my diet for the past month. I have to eat and drink for two ya know!?" God, what's his issue?

"I'm just saying. Everyone that's pregnant that I'm around...doesn't eat that much!" Punk says as he raises his voice a bit.

I stand up. "Fuck you, Punk. All you do is make fun of me now days. All you do is put me down. You say you love me. You say you need me. But honestly, do you even know what you want? I went through your phone the other day. Wanna know what I saw? Some text message between you and Lita. Like seriously? You're flirting with her AGAIN? Are you kidding me? She's old enough to be a grandma! She's not even pretty. Have a great life without me. We're done." I say as I throw my drink at him and turn to all the people in the restaurant. "I'm sorry you guys had to see that..." I say as I walk out of the pizza place.

_Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face_  
_Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away_  
_I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known_  
_That I would talk, I would talk_

I call for a taxi and go back to Punks house to gather my stuff. As I'm packing, Punk walks through the door.

"AJ, what the hell is your issue?" Punk says. "You never let me explain myself!"

"What the hell is my issue? Did you really just ask me that?" I ask as I finish packing and walk out the door...followed by Punk of course.

"Yes, I did. You're being a stupid, freaky, psycho pregnant lady!" Punk yells.

I throw my bags in my car and turn to him. "Punk, for the last time, we're over! Go to your side-chick, Lita now." I say as I get in the car.

"Fine. But don't come running to me when someone goes wrong. Because I won't give in. Have a nice life, AJ. And for the record, Lita is better than you at everything. Including sex."

I roll down my window. "If she's sooooo good, then why isn't she the pregnant one? Couldn't get the seeds to mix or what? After all, yours aint that big. I've seen better!" I say as I back up and drive a few hours away to where Raw will be...

_But even if the stars and moon collide_  
_I never want you back into my life_  
_You can take your words and all your lies_  
_Oh oh oh I really don't care_  
_Even if the stars and moon collide_  
_I never want you back into my life_  
_You can take your words and all your lies_  
_Oh oh oh I really don't care_  
___Oh oh oh I really don't care_

* * *

**Note: Please don't hate me now! Haha. I told you that I would mess with your feels.**

**The song I used was "Really Don't care" by Cher Lloyd and Demi Lovato!**

**Anyways, follow/favorite/review!**

**I love feedback!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

_I should have known by the way you passed me by_  
_There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right_  
_I should have walked, but I never had the chance_  
_Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

_Now I only have myself to blame_  
_For falling for your stupid games_  
_I wish my life could be_  
_The way it was before I saw your face_

I arrive at Raw and storm backstage. I pass a bunch of people and they give me weird looks. I storm into my office and slam the door shut. I sit down in my office chair and start crying. Why? Why me? I just want to be happy for once. Why can't I ever be happy? Why can't anything ever work out for me? I hate it.I gather myself together and walk out of my office and go to catering. I see Punk grabbing a water. Everyone in catering looks at me...then at Punk. I feel my eyes tear up. Everyone is staring at me. I look around the room for the nearest exit. I find one that is near Punk. I run for it. I run past him and run out into the hallway. I continue running until I feel someone grab my by the waist and spin me around. I look up and see none other than, Seth Rollins.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Seth asks as he hugs me as I start crying again. He just holds me.

"Punk and I broke up..." I say as I continue crying into his chest, soaking up his shirt.

"Awh, I kinda gathered that on my own. Why would he do that?" Seth asks as he circles my back with his fingers.

"Because apparently I eat too much, apparently I drink too much...not alcohol wise. Everything I do or say pisses him off. That man can't ever be pleased with what I do. It's not my fault I have to eat and drink for two..." I say as I finish crying.

"Well, Punk's a douche. He should understand that you need help with things and need to eat and drink for two. Aren't you staying with him?" Seth asks.

"Not anymore. I am going back to Tampa and staying in my apartment...alone. It's really gunna suck. But oh well. That's where I'm heading after the show." I say as Roman Reigns walks up to us.

"Hey, AJ. Who am I facing tonight?" Roman asks as he bro hugs Seth. "Hey, Seth."

"Oh crap. Umm...how about you, Seth, and Dean go against Punk?" I say with an evil smile.

"Okay, but why Punk?" Roman asks, clearly confused.

"Haven't you heard? AJ and Punk broke up." Seth says, for me.

"What happened?" Roman asks.

"It's a long story." I say. "Have Seth tell you. I gotta go. I'll see you guys later."

"Alright, see you later." Roman and Seth say in unison as they watch me walk away.

* * *

I walk around backstage until the show finally starts. I hear my name being called over the loud speaker saying that I eed to go to the gorilla. I quickly rush to the gorilla area and head out to the ring and enter with a mic in my hand.

"Welcome to Raw everyone!" I say as the crowd cheers. "I have a huge announcement for tonight's main event. It will my The Shield vs. The Best in the World...CM Punk in a three on one handicap match!" The crowd cheers. "Why would I want my now Ex-boyfriend...yeah...ex-boyfriend...to face all members of The Shield at once? Because Punk deserves it. He took my heart and shattered it into a million pieces. He said that I eat too much and drink too much...it's not my fault tho...I'm pregnant. Everyone knows that. It's quite obvious. But yeah, that's the main event for tonight!" I say as I drop my mic how Punk did when he did his well known pipebomb and walk backstage into my office and watch Raw.

* * *

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

I'm still sitting in my office when it's time for the main event. I turn up the TV as I start paying more attention to it. The Shield's music goes off and they enter the ring. Punk comes out shortly after to a bunch of boo's from the crowd. The match starts and The Shield are just dominating Punk. Seth Rollings does the Piece of Mind on Punk. Then a few minutes later, Dean does the Dirty Deeds on Punk. Eventually, Punk gets the upper hand on Roman. I get mad and get up and run out to the ring as Punk goes to do the GTS on Roman. Punk looks at me and drops Roman. Punk gets in my face.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Punk screams at me.

"I'm about to make sure that you're in a lot of pain." I say as I push Punk as Roman spears him. I start laughing and smiling at this wonderful sight. Roman picks Punk up and The Shield do the Triple Power Bomb on Punk. Roman goes for the pin and wins it for him and his team. I jump up and down in excitement as Roman comes and picks me up in a hug.

"Nice job, Ro. Loved that spear!" I say as he stets me back down. Seth hugs me from behind and I giggle as he kisses my temple. "Nice job, Seth." I say. Dean just nods at me and leaves the ring. We all follow after him and head backstage. We all drift paths. The Shield go to their locker room as I go to my office. As I walk into my office, I feel my phone go off saying that I have a text message. I open it and see that it's from Seth.

It says: Hey, AJ. Meet us outside. We need to talk to you.

I sigh as I get up and walk outside. I see Seth and the boys, so I walk over to them.

"Hey boys, what do you guys need?" I ask.

"We found something out...about Punk." Roman says. I notice that he's getting a little tense.

"Okay? What is it?" I say, kinda worried.

"In the hallway, we overheard him saying something about going to your apartment in Tampa. But he didn't say what for." Roman says as he starts to get visibly mad. "So, since you're going to Tampa...we want you to text one of us if he did do anything or if you feel unsafe. We don't have to be on Smackdown and neither do you. So, if you need anything, text any one of us and we will catch the plane and head out to your place. We don't want you or that little munchkin inside to get hurt. Got it?" Roman asks.

"I got it. Thanks guys." I say as I hug Roman and Seth. Dean just nods at me...once again.

"Anytime little lady." Roman says as him and the guys leave to find their rental car.

I head out for my rental car. I find it after 5 minutes of searching. I get in and drive back home to Tampa...

_You want my future, you can't have it_  
_I'm still trying to erase you from my past_  
_I need you gone so fast_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

* * *

**Note: The song used was "Undo It"- Carrie Underwood.**

**What might AJ be coming home to?**

**Is Punk really going to trash AJ's apartment?**

**Why is Dean so silent?**

**Is payback coming AJ's way?**

**As always, follow, favorite, and review! I love getting feedback!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

_I carry the weight of you in my heavy heart_  
_And the wind is so icy, I am numb_  
_I carry the weight of you heading back to start_  
_With the thousand eyes on me, I stumble on_

_I am tired, I'm growing older_  
_I'm getting weaker everyday, yeah_  
_I carry the weight of you_  
_I carry the weight of you_

A lot of hours later, I arrive to my apartment. I get out of my car and grab my bags. I walk inside my apartment and see that it' not trashed or anything. I smile at my dog, Nacho, who is jumping up and down on me. I pet him and walk into my room start to unpack my bags. As I'm unpacking, I hear a noise. The next thing I know, I'm being thrown onto my bed. I scream as I realize that it's Punk. He gets on top of me and pins me to the bed.

"AJ, you're such a bitch. Nobody likes you. Nobody loves you. The Shield? They are faking it. They don't give a shit about you. You're a pathetic, worthless, lying, manipulative, naive, little slutty bitch!" Punk says with a laugh as leans down to my ear. "Now no telling anyone that I came here. Okay? Because next time...ha...there will be no next time-" Punk starts to say but can't finish because he's being thrown off of me. I scream again as I sit up and see Punk getting his ass beat by...Dean Ambrose. Dean throws Punk outside and continues kicking Punk's ass. The next thing I know, the cops are at my apartment, arresting Punk. After a few minutes and some questions later, the cops leave and take Punk with them. I feel Dean tap me on the shoulder.

_Lay down here beside me in the shallow water_  
_Beside me where the sun is shining on us still_  
_Lay down here beside me in the hallowed water_  
_Beside me where the silver lining stays until_  
_The sirens' calling_

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." I say as I look up at him. "How did you know where I lived? How did you know that I was in trouble? Why are you here in Tampa? Why are you even talking to me? You never talk to me." I say really fast.

Dean laughs. "Calm down. First of all, you're welcome, toots. Secondly, Seth told me where you live. Thirdly, I knew Punk was coming here...I ran into him at the airport and overheard him saying he wanted a ticket to Tampa. So, lastly, I'm here because I knew you would need someone to save you. So yeah, that's why I'm here." Dean says.

I smile, shyly. "Well, I'm glad you came...because who knows what would have happened if you didn't show up. He could have raped me. Or killed me. Or killed my baby. Or did something to that manner..." I say as I realize that I'm now crying.

"Hey...don't cry." Dean says as he hugs me. "You're okay now. I'm here. Punk's gone. He can't hurt you."

I look up at Dean and smile. "Thanks, Dean. But um..I have a question.." I say.

"You want me to stay with you, don't you?" Dean asks as he lets go of me.

"Yeah. But if you don't want to. That's fine." I say as I awkwardly look down at the ground.

Dean lifts my chin up. "I can stay with you all week if you want me to." He says as he grabs his bags and walks inside my apartment. I giggle and follow him into my apartment.

* * *

_We follow the sun down low 'til we hit the night_  
_And you hold me so tightly, it's hard to breathe, oh_

_And I'm tired, I'm growing older_  
_I'm getting weaker everyday, yeah_  
_We follow the sun down low_  
_We follow the sun down low_

"And finally, this is my room." I say as I open the door to my bedroom. I have been giving Dean a tour of my apartment.

"Damn, you have a really nice apartment." Dean says as he looks around my room. "You have two bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a nice kitchen, and a decent size living room. I like it."

"Thanks." I say as I realize that Dean's looking at the pictures on my dresser. I walk up to him to see which picture hes looking at. It's a picture of me and Punk.

"Why do you still have all these pictures?" Dean asks as he looks at all the other pictures of Punk and I.

"I just got here. I haven't had the time to throw shit away yet." I say as I take the pictures from him and set them back down on my dresser.

"Well, why don't you throw them away right now?" Dean asks as he sits down on my bed.

"I don't want to...I don't like throwing away the memories..." I say as I turn and look at him. "A part of me thinks that there still might be a chance...but a part of me says no."

Dean sighs. "So you're saying you would want to go back to a guy who almost possible killed you or hurt you?" Dean asks as he stands up and walks up to me. He lifts up my shirt and looks at my tiny baby bump. "You would want to get back with someone who almost hurt your unborn child?"

I sigh. "You're right. Maybe I should throw the pictures away. I need to get over Punk. It's going to be hard. But I think I can do it. He would have hurt me and the baby if you didn't show up." I say as I grab the pictures and throw them away.

"That's the spirit." Dean says. "Anything else that needs to be thrown out?"

"Yep. I have a bunch more pictures, comic books, movies, and clothes that need to be thrown out too." I say.

I walk over to my closet and open it. I grab three boxes out of it and set them down on the floor. Dean gets up and helps me. We walk into the guest bedroom and open the closet in there. Dean grabs four boxes out of there. We work our way through the apartment and gather everything that was Punk's. An hour later, everything is thrown out into the dumpster down the street. Dean is now taking a shower. I'm getting ready for bed. It's 3 in the morning. I'm not one for staying up late now days since I'm pregnant. Everything is different now that I'm pregnant. I can't do anything fun. I can't ever be happy. I can't party. I can't drink. I can't do shit anymore. I hate it. I wish I wasn't pregnant. I wish I never met Punk. I'm tired of being pregnant. I'm tired of everything in my life. Hell, I'm done with this life. I get up and walk into the other bathroom that Dean isn't in and grab my razor...that's the last thing I remember...

_Yeah, I'm tired, I'm growing older_  
_I'm getting weaker everyday, yeah_  
_I am drowning, and you're stealing every breath_  
_Take me away and just_

_Lay down here beside me in the shallow water_  
_Beside me where the sun is shining on us still_  
_Lay down here beside me in the hallowed water_  
_Beside me where the silver lining stays until_  
_The sirens' calling_  
_The sirens' calling_

* * *

**Note: The song used in this chapter was "Sirens" by Cher Lloyd!**_  
_

**Is AJ okay? How's Dean going to react? What about the baby?**

**Review/Favorite/Follow!**

**I love getting feedback!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up and see that I'm in a hospital. I look around. Why am I in the hospital? What happened to me? This is so confusing. I hear the door open and look towards it to see Dean walking in. He looks at me, then look back down at the ground. Then he looks back at me. He seems shocked.

"AJ, you're awake!" Dean says as he runs up to my bed side and kisses my forehead.

"Yeah. I'm awake. What happened to me? Why am I here?" I ask, really confused.

Dean looks down at my wrist. I follow his gaze then frown. I feel my eyes water.

"Dean…" I start to say but can't even finish because I'm crying so hard.

"I'm so sorry, April...but the baby died because of all the blood you lost. By the time I was done with my shower and had found you uncautious...the baby was already dead. I called 911 and they brought you here. There was no saving your baby. You have been out for about 3 days. I've been at your bed side the whole time. I already called Vince and all of them. You can go back when you're ready. But they said to take as much time as you need." Dean says as he holds me in his arms while I cry.

"I fucked up...this is all my fault." I say as I hear the door open again. Its my doctor.

"Oh, Miss April, you're awake!" My female doctor proceeds to say. Her name is Dr. Jayne. "Has Dean told you what happened?" She asks.

I sigh. "Yeah, he has…" I say as I look down at my lap.

"I'm sorry, April." Dr. Jayne says. "Anyways, you have a visitor. May I let your visitor in?"

I look up at her. "Yeah, I guess" I say as I watch her go into the hall as see a very familiar figure walk in.

_Punk…_

* * *

Punk walks through the door and Dean stands up.

"Punk, why are you here?" Dean asks in the most nicest way possible...even though I can tell he's holding in his anger.

Punk chuckles to himself. "I'm here because one, AJ's in the hospital. Two, I just got out of jail and wanted to see if she wa okay. And three, because I can be." He says s he walks up to me and pats my head. I growl at him. Punk looks down at me, weirdly. "What's with the growl?" He asks.

"Shut the fuck up, Punk. You have no need to be here." I snap as I sit up in my hospital bed.

"Yes, AJ, I do because you're carrying my child." Punk says to me.

I look over at Dean who I can tell is about three second away from jumping on Punk and killing him.

"Punk, your child is gone. Because of you, AJ cut herself to near death. Because of you, the baby died. Because of you, Punk. Because of you…" Dean starts to say as he clears his throat. "How the hell could you stoop so damn low? How the hell could you make a person feel so worthless? Huh? You do realize that this is all your fucking fault, right? People like you...oh...people like you make me sick. That was a tiny human being that is gone. It's all your fault. Nobody elses." Dean adds as he starts pacing around the room in anger and frustration. "You were her first actual love, you do realize that, right? You hurt her. You shattered every little ounce of her well being. She is a woman. She deserves to be treated with respect, love, and compassion. She deserves nothing more than to be treated like a queen. And yet you fucked it all up. You hurt her so fucking bad. You deserve to be beaten the hell up for this. For the past 3 days while AJ has been laying in that hospital bed, I've been at her side. The whole entire time. I wasn't even sure if she was ever going to wake up. I sat at her bed side, like a real man should when his girl or whatever is hurt. I was here for her. And this whole time, I was thinking. Thinking about what I am going to do to you one day. I will make sure you pay for this, Punk. You don't hurt women. Ever. That's the most sickest thing ever. So, I'd highly recommend you get the hell out of here before I throw you out the window. Mind you, the ground is a good three stories down." Dean says as he looks Punk dead in the eye. "And by the way, the entire WWE roster hates your guts. And Lita...yeah...she hates you now. I got her number and told her everything. She said next time she sees you..she's going to cut your dick off and cook it on the grill, then feed it to you like the little punk ass bitch that you are."

Punk looks like he's seen a ghost. It's funny as hell. He is lost for words. Well, I am too. I would have never expected Dean Ambrose out of all people to just go off how he did. I mean, he is known for going off on people and being crazy...but he isn't really a sentimental talker. I look over at Punk and shrug. Then I look over at Dean and smile.

"Well...um...I should just go then…" Punk says as he quickly gets out of the room.

I look over at a very pissed off Dean and pat my hand down on my bed. He comes and sits on my hospital bed.

"That was the realest shit that I've ever heard anyone say. Thank you…" I say.

"You're welcome. I just didn't like him being here. I don't like the guy at all anymore. He was so mean to you. I can't stand when guys are so mean to women. I grew up in a very shitty neighborhood. My mom and dad were never home. And if they were, they were arguing. So to get rid of my sorrows and stuff, I would read about and watch wrestling. Then fast forward into when I was in highschool...I started to get into wrestling a little more. I'd hook up with some of my guy friends and we would wrestle in backyard matches. We would make homemade rings. I was in some pretty fucked up matches. I've took a saw to my head. Been wrapped in barbed wire. Hell, my ways to get rid of my bad memories and stuff got so bad that I'd even fucked ring rats and always drank. I swear a good majority of the matches I was in...I was drunk. But I only wrestled to make the pain go away. I never had people to go to or anything like that. Anyways, my point is...if you ever need to talk or need help. I'm here for you. Yes, this may sound weird coming from me out of all people but I really do care about you, AJ. I don't care about many people...but I care about you." Dean says as he looks me dead in the eye and smiles. "April Jeanette Mendez, I love you."...

* * *

**Note: Well damn! What an eventful chapter!**

**What did you guys think of Dean's emotional and sentimental side?**

**Were you guys shocked to see that side of Dean?**

**How do you guys think Punk feels after that?**

**What about AJ? How does she feel?**

**Does AJ have any feelings for Dean?**

**Is Dean playing her? Or does he mean it?**

**Review!(: Seriously guys..I need reviews..3**


End file.
